Royal Romance on Hearts and Hooves Day
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Twilight Sparkle lost the crush, Flash Sentry, she knew from a one month war. After the funeral at the end of the war, she took it severe. But, a new pony moved in Ponyville, and tries to comfort her. Can he make her understand what true love doesn't mean only one's not enough, can he? Or will Twilight suffer from a everlasting grief of her crush's war hero's death?


My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
Royal love on Hearts and Hooves Day

**Warning: The following of this story is about the romance of a kind Football/Hoofball player and the Princess of Magic, and no fair use of computers idea. Only myself, and hard work. Also, the main stallion is fanmade myself, of the name and personality.**

After the one month war was over, between a new enemy, Principality of Eion, and the Equestrian military might, a sacrifice of the military was the first and last of the war, Flash Sentry, co-captain of Princess Cadence's royal crystal guards. Flash's sacrifice was a bit severe than anypony else expects. But for Princess Twilight Sparkle, it was too severe for her to handle. Twilight cries over the death of Equestria's war hero. But not only she still has friends to confort her along with Spike, her so-called 'Number 1 assistant.' But things started to change as a new pony moves into town, a unicorn stallion with autism, but well-capable of anything for anyponies' situation. His name was Option Pass, well-known from Equestria's forming Equestria Football League (EFL) as a Wide Reciever, Free Safety, and Quarterback. Option Pass has a personality of kind-heart, cheerful, Generous, gentle, and very caring towards others. On the field of gridiron, he could be a bit very competitive, and a well-spokened player. As he met Princess Twilight for the first time in Ponyville, he began to be shy towards her; immediately developing a light-romantic feelings for her, dispite of her royalty and reading books. He also likes to read books for amount of time. He then helps Twilight in the liberary for eight hours a day. two days before Hearts and Hooves day, Twilight and Option started to get to know each other better, and Twilight points out that he was very sweet towards her dispite of being a Princess of Equestria. The night before Hearts and Hooves day, he then realizes what she went through after the war with Eion, losing a war hero that she has a crush since meeting him at the Crystal Empire. Option Pass then felt very guilty of her crush was been murdered by the gruel regime of Eion military. He was determined to cheer Twilight up, by being the best somepony she'll ever had, who cares for her loss, always being there for her, and deeply care for her more than anypony. On the evening of Hearts and Hooves day, Twilight was asking Option if he'd liked to hang out with her for a while. Option then politely accepts, and they go walking through the town during a Hearts and Hooves Day's 5th annual festivals. It was full of couples that get pictures of them together, buying chocolates flowers and other things for their loved ones. Twilight and Option then sat to a bench near where Spike and the others were hanging out. Option then looks at the beauty of her mane, her cutie mark and eyes. Option then got Twilight's attention, and told her that he got a poem he wrote himself for her. He felt his heart racing, but ignores the anxiety. He then reads out loud;

I gaze upon your beauty of your eyes, mane, and wings,  
I see how you are royal to your subjects and loved ones,  
I felt that you treat me as a stallion that you cared as a friend,  
When I felt this feeling, I felt that a Princess with a great knowledge  
of Love and Tolerance towards those you cared and loved,  
As for me, I felt that I want to treat you the way you are to me,  
From within and outside of a Princess of Magic,  
you're the most beautiful pony of Equestria.  
And will always be the one with a knowledge and beauty.

As Option finished the poem, Twilight started to tear up with joy. Twilight understood of the poetry that Option puts his heart onto for her, and wanted to help her from her grief of the loss of her crush. She then leaps up to him and hugs him tightly. "Oh, Option! Thank...You!" Twilight cries with joy, realizing that all this time he wanted to comfort her, but found out that he was in love with her. Option Pass then pulls out a neckless with a heart of violet crystal, and wraps it around her neck. Option then told her, "Princess Twilight. No matter the one sacrifice made in the previous war, I promise you that he'll never be forgotten. No matter what. I promise." Twilight looks up to Option as he said to her, "I love you, your majesty." "Option..." Twilight and Option took a little look onto each other's eyes and then kisses for the first time. As they finish kissing, fireworks went off in a dark clear skies, as Twilight and Option holds each other and watches the fireworks glares upon the festival.


End file.
